Quest For The Guardian
by TheAuthor1996
Summary: Rumple is destined to find The Guardian but even that will come at a price... Once The Guardian frees him. The Guardian is destined to die with him. Can Rumple sacrifice the life of another so that he can obtain his freedom? We'll Find Out In His Quest For The Guardian. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: All Magic Comes With A Price**

* * *

 **~ The Wish Realm ~**

* * *

Rumple had traveled many realms in search of The Guardian Of The Dark One Dagger until he heard of a dark coven within the dark mountains know as the gathering of shadows; A group of witches corrupted by pure darkness and Rumple reluctantly ventured to their lair and was shocked when his dark one form became visible,

 _"Fellow Creature Of Darkness Be Not Afraid. Your True Form Is Welcome Here"_ Multiple voices said at once and a now scaled Rumplestiltskin saw the many witches in ebony dresses that surrounded him,

 _"Rumplestiltskin. The Dark One. Wielder Of The Eternal Darkness. Hail. Hail Rumplestiltskin"_ The witches chanted in sync but Rumple looked at them desperately,

"Please. I seek the one whom might take this burden from me so that I may be reunited with the woman I love" Rumple begged and a witch stepped forward,

 _"We Worship The Darkness, The Shadows And All Forms Of Evil. There is none among us whom would commit such treason as to release someone from the ambrosia such as yours"_ The high witch spoke with her fully black eyes glaring at him but Rumple looked at her firmly,

"Then I demand you tell me of the one who will" he ordered causing the witch to look reluctant for a long moment before turning and approached a golden basin which soon burst into flames and the witch held her hand into the flames, feeling no pain or fear, closing her eyes in bliss,

 _"The One You Seek Is Not Of This World. You Will Search Generations To Find The One You Seek"_ she whispered,

"But Who? Who is it?" Rumple demanded desperately,

 _"The Is A Prophecy... The Prophecy Of The Guardian"_ She murmured and her fellow witches raised their arms and heads to the heavens,

 _"The Guardian. Hail The One Destined To Absorb The Eternal Darkness"_ They chanted causing Rumple to look at them all before turning back to the high witch,

"What is the prophecy?" Rumple asked hesitantly,

 _"The Guardian Is One Whom Holds A Heart Pure Within Them. This Is What Makes Them The Perfect Host To Control The Darkness Without Fear Of Destruction... You Shall Be Free... But There Shall Be A Price"_ The witch began,

 _"There Shall Be A Price For All Magic Come With A Price"_ the other witches whispered as the high witch opened her eyes to look at Rumple,

 _"The Guardian Shall Absorb All Magic, Taking Away Your Burden. Your Blood Shall Become The Guardian's Blood... Your Wish For Freedom Shall Be Granted... However, The Guardian's Heart Will Break And They Shall Become Darkness Itself Which Shall Spread Across The Realms And We Shall Bask In It's Bliss"_ She said with a bright smile but Rumple frowned,

"So... If the guardian frees me... Then they will die with me" he murmured,

 _"The Guardian Must Die. Hail The Guardian. Hail Rumplestiltskin"_ The witches chanted over and over again as Rumple looked around at them with uncertainty before looking down at the twisted dagger within his scaled hand.

* * *

 **~ The Real World ~**

* * *

Weaver was looking through his files of potential people whom could be the dark one and he sighed, knowing that in order to be finally reunited with Belle... The unfortunate person whom was destined to become the guardian would also die with him; Weaver's thoughts were interrupted when someone knocked on the evidence locker door and a young brunette popped her head in with a smile,

"Morning, Weaver. Sorry for the interruption. Just filing away some evidence" The woman explained before approaching one of the shelves, placing an evidence bag away and signed it in as Weaver put his files away,

"Morning, Isabelle" he greeted with a troubled smile which she soon noticed,

"Everything Ok, Weaver?" she asked gently and he sighed, standing,

"Just tired. Lots of Cases and only one me" he explained before grabbing his mobile after feeling it buzz within his pocket and sighed as he looked at the screen,

"Duty calls. Don't work too hard" he told her before leaving and she smiled,

"Same to you" she called after him before finishing signing in the evidence and she went to leave when she heard a bump come from behind her and she turned to see a rectangular box laying on the floor beneath one of the cabinets,

"Hmmm... That's strange. Must have fallen out" she mumbled to herself before walking over to it and picked it up and it was as if time slowed down and she heard incoherent whispers within her mind as she slowly opened the box to find a twisted dagger sitting within and she hesitantly brushed her fingers against the blade before shaking her head quickly, bringing herself back to reality as she closed the box and put it back in the cabinet, closing the door before leaving the evidence locker.

* * *

It was some hours later that Weaver And Rodgers were returning from a crime scene involving a bank robbery and they entered the police station,

"We need to work on your observation skills" Weaver said with a teasing manner, ruffling his hair and Rodgers shoved him away as they shared banter,

"I'll have you know that my observation skills are just fine, old man. No one is more observant than me" Rogers said certainly before turning and crashed right into Isabelle, his coffee cup spilling all over her shirt and she shook the coffee off some files she had been carrying,

"Always a pleasure to see you, Rodgers" she greeted firmly before handing the damp file to Weaver,

"The file you wanted on the Gardener Case" she said before walking away and Weaver snickered, patting Rodger's shoulder with his free hand,

"Nice moves, Mr Observation Skills" he teased before heading off into his office and Rodgers sighed, heading after Isabelle whom was in the staff room cleaning coffee off her blouse as best she could with a sponge,

"Hey, Love... I'm really sorry about that" he bid, awkwardly scratching the back of his neck,

"A week ago it was Chinese food, two days ago it was a cinnabon and today... Coffee" she reminded him in frustration,

"Anyone would think you're trying to make sure I'm eating, Rogers" she teased, rolling her eyes and Rodgers offered an innocent smile,

"Well... I could do that if you would agree to join me for dinner tonight... So that I might apologize properly" he said with a charming innocence and Isabelle looked at him with surprise as she smiled,

"Are you asking me out on a date, Rogers?" she teased and he jokingly gave a pleading pout and she giggled, rolling her eyes,

"I'd love too... As long as it doesn't involve Chinese food, Cinnabons or coffee" she teased before heading off to the locker room to change her blouse and Rogers called after her,

"You won't regret it!" he called after her,

"I better not!" she called back to him before entering the locker room and Rodgers punched the air in victory.

* * *

 **It Looks Like Isabelle Is Destined To Become The Guardian But Can Rumple Go Through With It?**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Anyone But Her**

* * *

 **~ The Wish Realm ~**

* * *

Since learning what would become of the guardian once he was free, Rumple was troubled with how could he expect the guardian to give up their life just so he could be free; Rumple traveled to see Gideon to tell him of his troubles,

"... I spent years not giving a second thought or care about others when I was determined to reunite with your brother... But now a prophecy says for me to be free. The Guardian must die" Rumple told his son who sat down on a chair beside his father's,

"I know of your love for Bae, papa and I know that your love for mother is equal just as it is for me... But would it be so bad if the guardian were to... Die so that you and mother may be together once again?" Gideon asked timidly causing Rumple to look at him stunned,

"This is someone's life we are talking about, Gideon" he reminded him,

"Yes but it is the life of someone whom is destined to be the wielder of pure darkness" Gideon pointed out desperately,

"That may be but the prophecy also states that the guardian holds a pure heart within them... If I am to be free of the dagger then I need to stop acting like the dark one it made me, Gideon" Rumple murmured, placing a comforting hand on his son's shoulder whom looked at his father sadly,

"But... If the guardian doesn't die... Papa, If you don't find the guardian then you will never be reunited with mother" Gideon said sadly and Rumple cupped his son's cheeks,

"You listen to me. I will be reunited with your mother and we shall watch over you every day. Making sure that you are safe and happy but Gideon... There is a right and wrong way of doing things... Expecting the guardian to die for me just so that I may be free would be the wrong way" Rumple told his son before hugging him close in a comforting manner.

* * *

 **~ The Real World ~**

* * *

Weaver had been going through his files again when he heard vibrating coming from the cabinet that held his dagger and he quickly approach it before opening the small door, retrieving the box and opened it only to find that his dagger was glowing,

"The guardian..." he murmured as he found a small droplet of blood on the blade,

"The guardian has been here" he whispered as he looked around in vain for answers.

Meanwhile at a nice restaurant called 'The Mountain Range' Rogers smiled as he pulled out a chair for Isabelle and she smiled gently,

"Thank you" she bid, sitting down as Rogers took own seat and they picked up their menus,

"What happened to your finger?" Rogers asked her curiously, having noticed a band aid wrapped around the tip of her index finger and she looked at it thoughtfully,

"I'm not actually sure. I noticed that it was bleeding just as my shift ended. Knowing me it's probably a silly paper cut" she said with a shrug and Rogers smiled charmingly, taking her hand and pressed a soft kiss to the band aid, making Isabelle blush as she smiled softly before withdrawing her hand as the waiter came to take their orders.

* * *

 **~ The Wish Realm ~**

* * *

Rumple eventually left Gideon to his studies and wandered around mindlessly for a while before noticing a slightly run down dark castle sitting within the dark mountains and he slowly made his way there.

* * *

The castle doors opened to him magically, recognizing their master and Rumple looked around the entrance hall sadly as he saw transparent memories of Belle cleaning and he couldn't help but smile sadly but he quickly looked up the staircase when he heard a noise,

"Who's there?" he demanded, grabbing his dagger from his belt to defend himself if he had too and he watched as a hesitant figure came down the staircase and Rumple tilted his head slightly,

"... Belle?" he asked with uncertainty as the figure came into light but this woman was not his wife, she shared a similar appearance but was definitely not his wife,

"... Papa?" the woman whispered causing Rumple to look stunned as he watched a tear fall down the girl's cheek before rushing towards him and hugged him tightly,

"Papa" she sobbed into his shoulder and Rumple saw flashes within his mind of memories that he would have lived if he were the Rumple of this Alternate reality.

* * *

 _Rumple saw the Alternate Belle and his Alternate self share true love's kiss and his curse was broken. He saw them get married... And he saw them welcome their daughter into the world with joyful tears in their eyes._

* * *

Rumple looked down at the young Girl who looked who at him with tearful eyes,

"Isabelle..." he whispered and watched her nod with a bright smile despite her tears and he soon pulled her back into another hug as she cried,

"Shhhhh... It's alright... Papa's here" he whispered to her soothingly but looked down when he felt his dagger vibrating within his hand as it was close to his daughter and he felt his heart drop,

 _'No... No. Anything But This'_ He whispered within his mind as he hugged the young girl close.

* * *

 **Uh Oh :( Review For Chapter 3!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Cutting Off Destiny**

* * *

 **~ The Real World ~**

* * *

Rumple delicately pressed his finger against the blood droplet the sat on the blade of his dagger before allowing the little droplet to rest on his forefinger and carefully waved the dagger over it causing the blood to glow and expand and he saw a projection of Isabelle enjoying dinner with Rodgers,

"The Guardian... Has been here all along" he murmured with a smile developing on his face.

* * *

 **~ The Wish Realm ~**

* * *

Rumple had held Isabelle until she fell asleep and he looked down at her sadly before carefully pulling away from her and tucked her in before heading downstairs and into the parlor where he pulled a cover off one of the old mirrors and placed his hand onto the reflective glass,

"Regina..." he called softly and the mirror glowed before showing an image of Regina whom was on her way to collect water from the river,

"Let me speak with her" Rumple told the mirror and he soon saw Regina jump in fright as Rumple's face appeared within the river but she relaxed and smiled,

"There you are you old bastard. Where have you been?" she asked curiously,

"Searching for the guardian... And I'm afraid I've found her" Rumple murmured causing Regina to look confused,

"Well... If you found the guardian then..." she tried,

"She's my daughter" Rumple interrupted causing Regina to look stunned,

"What?... Errrr... Ok, What the hell?!" she yelled in shock,

"It appears the version of myself in this wish realm allowed true love's kiss to work. He married Belle and they had a child... Isabelle" Rumple said sadly,

"Is... Is she reluctant to set you free because she thinks she'll lose you?... Were is the Belle and Rumple of this world?" Regina asked confused,

"When I held her... Memories flooded my mind. I saw that Belle fell ill... A great illness that flooded the enchanted forest of this world and as for my other self... He left on a mission to stop a great war as he had maintained his magic despite the curse being broken... He never came home and Isabelle has been alone ever since" Rumple murmured as he looked at Regina sadly,

"As for why I am not free... It's a long story so I need you to come to the dark castle" he told her and the image faded before Regina could respond.

* * *

Regina traveled to the dark castle and heading into the parlor with a look of concern on her face as Rumple stood from his spinning wheel that he had just been staring at,

"What's happening? Where is..." she tried,

"She's sleeping" Rumple informed her quickly before hugging his old friend,

"There is no time to waste. I need the sheers of destiny" he begged,

"Wh... What? Why?" Regina asked confused,

"I learnt of a prophecy regarding the guardian... It stated that once I am free and I die... The Guardian is destined to die with me" he explained with a sad expression as Regina looked at him with realization,

"So if you die... Isabelle dies" she concluded and Rumple nodded in confirmation,

"And you want to use the sheers on her so that she won't have too?... Rumple if you do that then there will be no way for you to reunite with Belle" Regina reminded him firmly,

"I can't let her die for me" Rumple said desperately causing silence to fall between them and eventually Regina sighed, waving her hand causing the golden sheers to appear and she held them out to him,

"I am only giving you these because it is your choice to make" Regina told him and he nodded thankfully, accepting them before turning away and waved his hand causing Isabelle to appear laying on a love seat as she slept peacefully and Regina looked stunned,

"Wow... She looks a lot like her mother" the former evil queen murmured as Rumple knelt beside the sleeping girl and brushed the back of his hand against her cheek, watching her smile peacefully within her sleep,

"She is the product of the true love I originally denied in our realm..." he murmured before waving his hand over her heart causing her strand of destiny to appear and he held the sheers over them but he froze,

"... Rumple?" Regina asked concerned and watched as he slowly pulled the sheers away and the still in tact strand vanished as Rumple allowed the sheers to drop to the floor,

"I... I can't..." he murmured as he began to cry, waving his wrist causing Isabelle to vanish back to her bed upstairs and Regina knelt in front of him with a sad expression,

"There will be another way, Rumple" she assured silently hoping that she was right.

* * *

 **Poor Rumple. Can Isabelle be saved from her fate? Review for Chapter 4!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Cursed With Wrong Choices And Chances**

* * *

 **~ The Wish Realm ~**

* * *

Gothel was pacing back and forth with an expression of frustration,

"The moon is in correct alignment so why is darkness not flowing through our veins?" she growled to the witches that surrounded her as Drizella stood next to her and the High witch stepped forward,

 _"Prophecies Are But The Building Blocks Of Destiny. It Is Rumplestiltskin's Fate To Be Free Just As It Is The Fate Of The Guardian To Die. But First The Dark One Must Request Their Sacrifice"_ She said simply and Gothel growled in frustration before storming over to the golden basin that contained large flames and she waved her hand through the fire,

"Show me Rumplestiltskin" she commanded firmly and the flames flickered before showing a projection of Rumple sitting beside Isabelle's bed with a concerned expression and Gothel could only glare,

"So that's why he has not requested freedom... The Guardian already shares his blood. It's his simple daughter from this alternate universe" She said with a roll of her eyes and the high witch stepped forward,

 _"Rumplestiltskin's Heart Shines With The Remaining Small Light Cast By A Bell. With This Light And The Knowledge Of The Guardian's True Identity. He Shall Never Be Free And The Great Darkness Shall Never Be Released"_ She said with concern on her face but Gothel smirked,

"Then we'll just have to send him somewhere where he won't remember... The Prophecy shall be fore-filled but for now... Delayed." she said smugly and Drizella smirked,

"The Dark Curse" she said knowingly before holding up a small dark scroll.

* * *

 **~ The Real World ~**

* * *

Isabelle was tossing and turning within her sleep as nightmares plagued her mind; She saw Weaver holding a twisted dagger within his hand with a sorrowful expression, The sky had turned dark with black clouds filled with hesitant lightning and thunder, She saw Rodgers begging her to stop and remember something but everything began blurring and she shot up in her bed,

"NO!" She yelled, gasping for breath and she sighed in relief, placing a hand to her damp forehead,

"Oh... Just a nightmare... Just a nightmare" she whispered to herself reassuringly.

* * *

 **So that's why Rumple doesn't remember? Is Isabelle doomed? Review for Chapter 5!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Seeds Are Sewn**

* * *

 **~ The Wish Realm ~**

* * *

Isabelle had woken and began preparing breakfast for her and Rumple; She smiled as she set his plate in front of him,

"I made your favorite, papa" she told him as she placed down her own plate and sat down at the table but gave an expression of slight concern when she saw the frown on Rumple's face,

"Is everything ok?" she asked gently, earning his attention,

"Sorry?... Yes. Yes, I'm fine" he assured weakly before hesitantly waving his wrist causing the dark one dagger to appear in his hand and he placed it on the table,

"Do you... Do you know what this is?" he asked timidly and watched his daughter smile with a slight giggle as she took it in her hand,

"Of course I do, papa" she confirmed,

"When I was little... You told me how it had once brought you great pain and misery but then after you met my mother it became a distant memory... You used to leave it on the table beside my bed and told me that it would always protect me" she said softly with a gentle smile before looking at him,

"That's why I told you to take it with you when you went off to fight in the war... So that it would protect you and so you could come home to me and you did. Just like you promised" Isabelle said proudly, placing her hand over his before placing the dagger back in front of him,

"Here... I don't need it any more. I have you to protect me" she told him before leaning over and hugged him tightly with a content smile but Rumple could only frown as he hugged her back.

* * *

 **~ The Real World ~**

* * *

Isabelle was sat at her desk staring at her computer screen with a frown when Rodgers approached with a king smile and a coffee for her but soon looked concerned when he saw the look on her face,

"Everything ok?" he asked gently, earning her attention,

"Sorry?... Yes. Yes, I'm fine" she assured weakly as she accepted the coffee cup with a soft thank you but Rodgers raised an eyebrow as he sat on the edge of her desk,

"Sure, I believe that" he told her sarcastically,

"What's wrong?" he asked and watched as Isabelle sighed,

"I... I don't know. Things just don't seem right lately" she told him as she stood and sat on the desk with him,

"... Have you ever felt like... There's something you need to do or somewhere you need to go but you just can't help but feel... Lost?" she asked him,

"Errrrrrm... I'm sorry have you lost your organizer or can I get you a map?" he asked awkwardly causing Isabelle to giggle and shook her head as Rodgers smiled at her gently,

"It's just... I've been having dreams... Nightmares lately" she admitted,

"It's always the same one" she told him causing Rogers to look curious,

"What's it about?" he asked and she looked around before placing the coffee cup down and took Rodgers hand in her own,

"Come with me" she instructed before leading him out of her office and down towards the evidence locker.

* * *

Isabelle checked the coast was clear of any officers, including Weaver before pulling Rodgers inside and closed the door,

"Of this is gonna sound crazy but... In my nightmare. There's these dark storm clouds and there's thunder and lightning... I see Weaver holding a dagger with a twisted blade and then... I see you... Yelling at me to remember something and to stop whatever I'm doing and then some... Invisible force sent you flying into a brick wall, knocking you out and then... I wake up screaming" she admitted and Rodgers placed his hands on her shoulders in a comforting manner,

"It's just a nightmare, Isabelle... It can't hurt you" he assured her gently but she frowned,

"... There's something else... The dagger I saw Weaver holding in my dream... I've seen it before" she admitted in a murmur before approaching the cabinet and retrieved the case and opened it, showing Rodgers the dagger,

"I have checked all the catalogs and there is no dagger like this recorded in any of them" she told him and Rodgers hesitantly shrugged his shoulders,

"There's a lot of daggers in here. You probably just missed its registration" he reasoned,

"Are you kidding me? I would not miss a registration describing a dagger with the fricken word, 'Rumplestiltskin' written on it" she said as she removed the dagger from the box but instantly put hand to her head with a wince, dropping the dagger to the ground as if it had burnt her,

"Isabelle?! Isabelle are you alright?" Rogers asked quickly as he rushed to her side,

"I... I don't..." she tried in a murmur before falling backward, luckily being caught by Rogers before she hit the ground,

"Isabelle?!... Isabelle?!... HELP!" he called out when she wouldn't wake up and it didn't take long for two officers to rush to Isabelle's aid.

* * *

 **~ The Wish Realm ~**

* * *

Rumple was surprised when Regina as well as the other heroes arrived at his castle,

"Sorry to barge in on you like this but Gothel and Drizella have been causing us a lot of trouble" Regina explained but Rumple nodded in understanding,

"Of course, This place is a fortress so you might as well hide away here" he insisted causing Regina to smile thankfully before offering an expression of concern,

"Does Isabelle...?" she tried,

"No. And she never will" Rumple interrupted sharply causing Regina to nod with reluctant understanding.

* * *

Meanwhile Isabelle was helping the heroes to settle and bring in their supplies when she turned to grab the next crate and bumped right into Hook and he quickly steadied her and both of them were stunned for a moment as they looked into each other eyes,

"I... My apologies, lass" Hook told her in a murmur as he released her and she smiled bashfully,

"No. No, it's alright. It was my fault" she reassured him,

"I'm Isabelle" she introduced and Hook quickly took her hand in his good one, raising it and pressed a soft kiss to its surface,

"Captain Killian Jones... At your service, love" he greeted and was rewarded with the blush that stained Isabelle's cheeks.

* * *

 **Awwwwww... How cute are Killian and Isabelle? Review for chapter 6!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Darkness Calls**

* * *

 **~ The Real World ~**

* * *

Rogers sat by Isabelle's hospital bedside as the heart monitor beeped by the other; The detective felt himself glare when someone entered the room whose voice was all too familiar,

"What the hell happened?" Weaver demanded but Rodgers didn't look at him; Instead, simply held up an evidence bag that contained the twisted blade,

"You tell me" he grumbled, holding the bag out of reach when Weaver went to take it,

"Not so fast" Rodgers said, standing to face his unfortunate partner,

"I don't know what the hell this thing is or what it was doing in the evidence locker but as soon as she held it in her hand she passed out" Rogers said firmly and Weaver sighed,

"Look... If I told you then you would never believe me... However all you need to know is that dagger is the only thing that will allow me to find my wife" Weaver said desperately, watching as Rogers firm expression became a frown before hesitantly handing over the evidence bag,

"You better hope she wakes up" Rogers warned before sitting back down and Weaver also looked at Isabelle concerned,

"Believe me, Detective... I really hope she does too" he murmured as he looked down at the evidence bag in his hand.

* * *

 **~ The Wish Realm ~**

* * *

Hook had volunteered to head with Isabelle to the well within the garden to gather more water and she couldn't help but smile as she walked beside him,

"You didn't have to come with me you know? I can carry a bucket" she told him jokingly and he smiled,

"And deny you assistance, lass? That would be bad form" he replied, taking the bucket from her and attacked it to the hook on the well before lowering it,

"Here let me..." Isabelle tried but Hook shook his head,

"No, lass. I've got it" he assured, silently trying to show off but when he wound the rope back to the surface, there was no bucket causing Hook to look confused before looking over the well's edge to see the bucket floating in the water below,

"Ahhhh... It would seem that I... Lowered the rope too far" he murmured awkwardly and was rewarded with a giggle from Isabelle,

"I tried to tell you but nooooo. Mr Pirate knows everything" she teased and Hook raised an eyebrow before launching at her causing her to squeal as he chased her around the well before tackling her to the ground and they both laughed,

"That's captain pirate, lass" he corrected teasingly before they both laid back and began watching the clouds for a long time until Isabelle spoke again,

"I know your history with my father is not a happy one... I hope that you may both come to a point where you might forgive each other" she said softly and Hook sighed tiredly,

"Oh, lass. Believe me. I gave up revenge a long time ago" he told her, turning his head to look at her as it rested on the grass,

So... The Daughter of The Dark One, huh?" he questioned curiously and she nodded with a sad smile,

"Yeah... My father was always terrified because when my mother became pregnant with me... His curse was still ending; The centuries of darkness draining away from him but when I was born he realized that some of that darkness still lives inside of me" she murmured sadly,

"So... You have magic like your father?" Hook asked curiously and watched her nod,

"Yes but I've never used it... I'm scared that if I do then... The darkness sleeping inside of me will try to... change me" she murmured as she looked at him sadly but he offered a soft smile,

"There is not a single part of me that believes you could ever turn evil" he told her, earning a sad smile from her,

"Thank you, Killian" she whispered, shuffling over and snuggled into his side; They stayed like that for a while until eventually working together to retrieve the bucket and the water before heading back to the castle.

* * *

It was sometime later that Isabelle was handing out hot chocolate to everyone when she finally came to Henry,

"Sir Henry?" she asked whilst handing him his mug and he chuckled,

"Thanks. It's just Henry by the way" he told her and she smiled,

"My apologies. Have you seen my father and your mother?" she asked curiously as he took a sip from his mug before nodding,

"Yeah, they went to his tower to discuss tactics apparently" he supplied and she smiled thankfully with a verbal recognition of thanks before heading up to her father's tower.

* * *

Isabelle had been about to knock when she heard her father and the queen talking inside and she couldn't help but listen when she realized they were talking about her.

* * *

Inside the tower chamber, Regina glared at Rumple,

"You cannot use Isabelle to gain your freedom" she said firmly as Rumple paced back and forth in frustration,

"Do you not understand? That girl is the only one whom can free me because the darkness of the dagger is inside of her" Rumple told her firmly,

"And why is that? Because she's your daughter remember?" Regina scolded,

"She's not _'my'_ anything. The Rumplestiltskin of this world is dead" he said firmly,

"Yes and if you allow her to free you... If you manipulate her into doing this then she will die, too" Regina fired back but they both looked up quickly when they heard a tray drop to the floor and smash as Isabelle slowly pushed the tower door open,

"You... You lied to me" she whispered, not looking at Rumple and he sighed,

"Look, dearie..." he tried, stepping towards her but she threw out her hand causing him to go flying backwards into the potion cabinet and she glared at him,

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! ONLY MY FATHER CALLED ME THAT AND YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER!" she yelled but Regina slowly stepped in front of her with a comforting expression,

"Isabelle, listen to me... Calm down" she instructed and Isabelle's glare towards Rumple slowly faded,

"You're right... It doesn't matter anyway" she said turning to leave but looked back at Rumple,

"But be aware... For what you have done to me... I will never set you free" she said firmly before leaving and slammed the door behind her.

* * *

 **~ The Real World ~**

* * *

Rumple had been on one of his patrols when Gothel appeared and gestured for him to follow her into an alley way which he reluctantly did so and sighed,

"What do you want?" he demanded,

"Now, Now, Rumple. Is that anyway to greet an old friend?" Gothel teased,

"I trust you've found the guardian by now?" she asked and Rumple nodded,

"Yes but there's a problem. She held the dagger and now she's in some temporary coma" he grumbled in frustration,

"How irritating... Well all is not lost. She doesn't need to be awake for you to obtain your freedom" she teased lightly and Rumple looked confused,

"She has to stab me with the dagger to obtain my power" he pointed out and Gothel smirked,

"Yes but who says that you can't just... Put the dagger in her hand and... Assisting her a little?" she asked in a whisper which made Rumple frown and he turned away slightly,

"But... Surely that couldn't work... To force the darkness on her... She'd die... It... It's murder" he murmured but Gothel simply rolled her eyes,

"Yes but what is one last dark deed within your reign as the dark one... There is nothing written about the guardian willingly freeing you, Rumple... Do you really think that she would give up her life willingly just to set you free?" she whispered in his ear before walking around him to face him with a smirk on her face,

"After all who is she to you? Her life is meaningless" Gothel pointed out and Weaver sighed,

"... You're right... She's nothing to me" he murmured before looking down to his side and retrieved the dagger from his bag,

"For Belle" he whispered to himself, closing his eyes before exiting the alleyway as he put the dagger back in his bag, got in his car and drove towards the hospital.

* * *

 **Uh oh! Rumple's Making Bad choices again! Review For Chapter 7!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Within The Chest**

* * *

 **~ The Wish Realm ~**

* * *

Isabelle sat on her bed within her locked chambers with tear stained cheeks when she heard knocking on her door,

"Go Away" she said firmly; Rumple had been banging on her door for the last few days demanding entry after she placed an enchantment over the chamber which prevented him from entering,

"It's me" a voice called causing Isabelle to look towards the door and stood before unlocking it, allowing Hook to enter before closing the door and locked it before hugging him,

"Killian" she whispered as he hugged her back,

"Regina told me what happened" he explained before wiping away some fresh tears that had escaped down Isabelle's cheeks,

"Killian... I'm so sorry... I Used dark magic on my... On Rumplestiltskin... I'm a monster" she whispered brokenly but Killian quickly made her look at him,

"You listen to me. You may have used dark magic in a moment of weakness but that does not make you a monster" he told her firmly before watching her give a hesitant nod as they rested their foreheads against one another's,

"I... Will you do something for me?" Isabelle asked in a whisper,

"Of course... Anything" Killian vowed and watched her pull away from him before approaching a chest on her bedside table which she locked and picked up before turning and offered it to him,

"I have read that pirates are very educated when it comes to hiding treasure... This treasure is something I need taking far away from me" Isabelle explained as Killian accepted it carefully,

"What's inside it?" he asked curiously,

"My temptation... Temptation to use the dark magic inside of me... Temptation to become the guardian of the dagger" Isabelle explained and watched Killian nod in understanding,

"I shall guard it with my life until it is hidden somewhere that not even Poseidon himself will find it" he assured and was rewarded with a smile as he left the room and Isabelle quickly locked the door behind him.

* * *

 **~ The Real World ~**

* * *

Rumple entered Isabelle's hospital room, closing the door behind himself and locked it when he saw that Rogers was no where to be seen; He then moved to pull the blinds that sat in front of the room windows before turning to the young woman's sleeping form and slowly approached as he removed the dagger from the evidence bag and slowly placed it in Isabelle's hand, closing her fingers around it for her,

"I hope you will understand my reasons... But I am sorry. I've suffered long enough" he whispered and winced in pain when he helped her wrist to push the dagger into his chest but frowned after a few moments when he did not feel his breath leave him,

"Wh... What?" he murmured and looked towards Isabelle only to find that she was awake and glaring at him as she snatched her hand away from his grasp,

"Thank you for waking me up but I already told you... I will never release you" she growled causing Rumple to look shocked as she reached over once more and pulled the dagger from his chest; However he once again felt no pain,

"I... I don't understand... The darkness... It should have..." he tried,

"Transferred to me? Allowing you freedom but kill me at the same time? Yes you would be right but the thing is, dark one... I don't want to die so I made sure that I could never become the guardian" she growled, throwing the dagger at his feet as a tear fell down Rumple's cheek,

"Please... I am exhausted. I just want to be free to see my wife again" he begged,

"And I would have happily given my life at one point... You just don't remember the reason why I hate you so much" she whispered firmly,

"You have no reason to hate me. I've done nothing to you" Rumple said desperately,

"Nothing that you remember. You found me in the other realm, Dark one. The curse just made you forget. For you see... I am the product of true love born from the bound between Rumplestiltskin and Belle of the wish realm. The great sickness took my mother from me and then my father went away to fight within a war; Promising me that he returned home... I waited 20 years and then who should come home but you... Not my father but a pitiful imitation who didn't give a damn because I was... I believe at some point you referred to me as 'A Silent Echo Of What Could Have Been'" Isabelle said firmly before waving her wrist causing the door's lock to click,

"Now get out of my sight" she ordered, turning away from him as she pulled the covers over her in comfort and Rumple slowly took the dagger, putting it away before reluctantly leaving the room.

* * *

 **Wow :O Is Rumple doomed never to see Belle again? What was in the chest that Isabelle gave Killian? Post your theories and review in order to unlock Chapter 8!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Not The Woman I Used To Know**

* * *

 **~ The Wish Realm ~**

* * *

Killian had taken Isabelle's chest far away from the dark castle as instructed; Hiding it somewhere that only ever he would know which allowed him to return to the castle with peace of mind... However, he found that Isabelle's room was empty when he returned; Only an envelope addressed to him, sat on her pillow which he hesitantly opened and began reading the letter within:

 _'My Dearest Killian,_

 _I apologize for not being able to thank you in person but I am truly grateful for your help._

 _When you left the castle with the chest; I sat here within my room waiting for the urge to help Rumplestiltskin to vanish... But it didn't and I fear that it never will._

 _I cannot shake the guilt of the moment my anger caused me to use the dark magic against Rumple... He may not be the father who raised me... But he is still my father just the same._

 _I vowed never to use the magic inside of me due to the fear that I might hurt someone innocent... Perhaps even someone I care for._

 _It is now knowing what this dark magic makes me capable of that I leave you with my sincerest apologies... I cannot tell you the birth of my reasons for why I am so scared that I might actually harm you because I know if I do tell you then you will come after me._

 _Forget me, Killian._

 _Forget me. That is the one of the last things I ask of you._

 _Inside the envelope is a second letter I addressed to Rumplestiltskin. The second thing I ask is that you give the letter to him._

 _... Written words cannot express how sorry I am, Killian. Believe me when I tell you that the thoughts of what could have been had this dark magic not been within my heart... Kills me._

 _I wish you every happiness, Killian... Find the horizon and may the tides treat you well._

 _Yours,_

 _Isabelle xxx'_

* * *

Killian had to take a couple of long moments in order to take everything in before folding the letter carefully and placed it within the inside pocket of his leather coat before heading downstairs to the parlor where he found Rumplestiltskin spinning straw into gold thread and watched him look up in slight acknowledgement,

"Has she emerged from her room yet?" he asked concerned as he stood from the stool he was sitting on, seeing the frown on the captain's face,

"... She's gone" he murmured,

"Gone?... What do you mean gone?" Rumple asked with desperate worry as Killian slowly offered an envelope to him,

"I found this in her room" Killian explained and Rumple quickly snatched it from his hand, ripping it open and retrieved the letter inside:

 _'To The Father I Did Not Have The Pleasure Of Knowing._

 _Rumplestiltskin,_

 _The moment you stepped through the doors of this castle... A part of my heart I felt that was long lost with the death of my parents came flooding back to me... For years I thought that my father had simply taken the very long way back home... But now I know that a part of me has always known that he would never have willingly let me wait so long... A part of me has always known that he had reunited with my mother in Heaven._

 _I hate myself for leaving but please try to understand... You may not be the father that left me but you are the father whom came home to me._

 _I hate myself for the fact that I am the only person who can free you from the curse which prevents your reunion with the wife you knew... The mother I also did not have the pleasure of knowing._

 _Please understand that I have not left due to your hurtful actions towards me. I leave because I would willingly give my life if you could be free but at the same time... The thought of death scares me._

 _Growing up, My father told me of the curse which came with the dagger... He also told me that in order for one to take the power of the dark one... They would have to kill the current dark one with the dagger. Which means that in order for me to fore-fill my destiny as the guardian... I would have to kill you and I am so sorry but that is something I simply cannot do._

 _I pray that you do not hate me for this._

 _You are a father to me, Rumplestiltskin. A father despite the 7 days we have known each other._

 _I pray you find some other way that you might be reunited with your wife and I wish you every happiness._

 _Your daughter,_

 _Isabelle xxx'_

* * *

Rumple could not help the frustration and anger that built within him and he immediately tore the letter to shreds before throwing it in the flames of the fireplace,

"What the hell, mate?!" Killian yelled as he rushed over to the fireplace, grabbing the fire poker as he tried in rain to salvage the letter but the pieces simply turned to ash and Killian rounded on him,

"She poured her heart out to you! She's your daughter mate. You can't blame her for not wanting to kill you even if you are from some alternate realm, you're still her father!" the pirate yelled,

"SHE IS NOT MY DAUGHTER!" Rumple yelled with a face full of anger,

"She is nothing to me! She is just a meaningless echo of something that could have been" he growled and smirked humorlessly,

"You thing she left because she can't bring herself to kill me?... She left because if she kills me then she too dies and that's something she won't do because of the life she desires... A life with you" Rumple spat with a glare before storming out of the room.

* * *

Both Killian and Rumple had been unaware that Isabelle had been listening at the window from outside and had heard every word causing a tear to slip down her cheek as she waved her wrist and vanished within a cloud of smoke.

* * *

 **~ The Real World ~**

* * *

Isabelle had dark circles which lined her eyes as she packed her overnight bag and she didn't look up when Rogers entered the room and held an expression of surprise,

"Isabelle? You're awake" he said with a smile and she looked at him with a bored expression,

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious, Rogers" she grumbled causing the detective to look confused,

"Is... Everything ok?" he asked gently as she swung the bag over her shoulder, turning and offered a false smile,

"I've been in a coma for three weeks. I've never been better" Isabelle said sarcastically, tapping his cheek before moving past him and he quickly stopped her,

"Isabelle, why are you acting like this?... You're never this... Cold" Rogers pointed out and she smirked at him,

"Let's just say I've seen the light... Or more realistically. The darkness, Rogers. This world is filled with nothing but liars and cheats and unfortunately there is no one in this world who gives a flying damn about me... Just ask Detective Weaver" she murmured before pulling her arm from his grasp and walked away from him.

* * *

It was around 30 minuets later that Rogers stormed into the evidence locker to find Weaver sat before a table with his head in his hands as the dagger laid on the table before him,

"What have you done to Isabelle?" Rogers asked firmly but Rumple didn't look up,

"... It's my fault... I've broken her" Rumple murmured,

"What the hell are you talking about? What the hell did you say to her?! She's acting like... Someone whom is not the Isabelle I know" Rogers said in frustration and Rumple looked up at him tiredly,

"It's not something I said... It's something I tried to make her do whilst she was in a coma" he said guiltily and Rogers face grew firm,

"What the hell did you do?" he demanded, watching as Rumple slowly reached into his jacket pocket and retrieved a small vial containing a clear liquid which he placed on the table,

"Drink this... You'll understand" Rumple murmured which made Rogers frown; He wanted to scream at Weaver in frustration but something inside him told him that Weaver was telling the truth when he said that if he drank from the vial then he would understand.

* * *

Rogers hesitantly picked up the vial before uncorking it and hesitantly downed the clear liquid and his vision blurred for a moment and he swayed causing him to drop the vial and it smashed as Killian's true memories came flooding back to his mind,

"Wh... What?... What the hell have you done, crocodile?" Killian demanded concerned and Rumple stood from his chair with a pleading expression,

"I tried to force my darkness on Isabelle whilst she was in a coma... I tried to make her stab me and I succeeded but it didn't transfer my darkness... It just woke her up and now I fear that my actions have simply turned her heart dark due to her hatred towards me... She has magic in her heart. Dark magic and I fear she might now do something stupid" Rumple said guiltily,

"You selfish bastard" Killian growled,

"I know. I know. I was misguided in my urgency to return to Belle but right now my main concern is Isabelle and I will do anything to make things right before she does something stupid" Rumple assured desperately and Killian sighed,

"...You're right... Perhaps we can stop her if we actually gave her a reason too" Killian proposed and Rumple frowned,

"How would we do that?" he asked,

"Back in the wish realm. Isabelle gave me a chest which she said contained her temptation. Temptation to help you when it came to releasing you from your curse... Detective Rogers has that same chest locked away within a safety deposit box" Killian explained and instantly saw the hope in Rumple's eyes,

"We need to get that chest" he proclaimed and Killian nodded in agreement before they both went to leave but Killian turned back to Rumple at the last moment,

"Oh one more thing" he said,

"What?" Rumple demanded desperately and was rewarded with a heavy punch to his face, resulting in a broken and bloody nose and Rumple nodded,

"Yep... Ok, I deserved that" he admitted which Killian once again nodded in agreement before they both left the room.

* * *

 **WHAT'S INSIDE THE CHEST?! WE'LL FIND OUT SOON! REVIEW FOR CHAPTER 9!  
Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: The Heart Of The Guardian**

* * *

 **~ The Real World ~**

* * *

Rumple and Killian made their way to the locker with contained Roger's safety deposit box and they approached the counter and Killian showed his badge,

"Detective Rogers, I'm here to retrieve the contents of my safety deposit box" he told the man on the front desk who smiled politely and retrieved a form,

"Very good, sir. If you could just fill out this form whilst I retrieve your property. We'll release it to you as soon as possible" he assured before leaving them and Killian began filling out the form as Rumple groaned in frustration,

"Why is the mortal world so complicated. They know its you so they should just hand it over" he grumbled,

"Shut up, Crocodile" Killian warned in return as he finished filling in the details before waiting 10 minuets until the man finally returned carrying the chest with an identification tag tied around the handle,

"Here we are, Detective. Now if you could provide me with the security password you put in place. I'll hand it over" he told him helpfully and Rumple growled in frustration,

"Alright, listen here buster..." he tried and Killian rolled his eyes,

"Isabelle, My Vow Is Complete" Killian said, earning a smile from the man behind the counter and he handed the chest over,

"Thank you, Detective. Have a good day" he bid before retrieving the form as Killian grabbed the chest and quickly left with Weaver as they returned to the car.

* * *

Rumple quickly took the chest from Killian and set it on his lap once they were sat in the car,

"Ok, let's see what's inside" Rumple said before waving his hand over the lock but frowned when he heard no click signalling that the lock had opened so he tried again with no result and Killian sighed,

"She must have locked it with magic in case the one opening it wasn't her... The only other way to open it is with the key" Killian murmured and Rumple closed his eyes,

"Please tell me that she gave you the key" Rumple begged in a grumble but Killian shook his head,

"No, only the chest. I'm afraid Isabelle has the only key and I think maybe that is for the best... If you open that chest, crocodile. It would be like you're trying to force her to free you all over again... She needs to open this chest of her own free will" Killian reasoned causing Rumple to sigh and nodded his head in agreement after a long moment, prompting Killian to start the car as they drove in the direction of Isabelle's apartment.

* * *

Isabelle was playing with the key that hung around her neck on a silver chain as she nursed a mug of hot chocolate and rolled her eyes suddenly before flicking her wrist causing her front door to swing open,

"Come in, dark one... Captain" she invited with a grumbling tone and they hesitantly entered and saw her give a humorless smile,

"Let me guess... You thought that I was going to do something stupid and use dark magic?" she prompted before taking another sip of her hot chocolate as Killian approached and gently placed the chest on the table before her,

"I thought it was the right time to return this to you" he told her gently and she looked at the chest before simply snapping the chain from around her neck that held the key and offered it to Rumple,

"Open it for me" she requested gently and Rumple was hesitant but accepted the key after a moment before moving towards the chest and placed the key within the lock and opened it but frowned at the contents,  
"What's in there, Crocodile?" Killian asked concerned and Rumple looked at Isabelle with a frown,

"It's empty" he murmured as she continued nursing her drink with a tired expression,

"Frustrating isn't it... Expecting to find something. Something you long for but then it turns out there's nothing" Isabelle said sadly before standing and closed the chest, gently,

"That's how I felt when I found out that I was nothing to you... Empty. That I was only the unfortunate escape route that you never asked for" she murmured before moving past him and looked out her window and Rumple looked towards her in guilt,

"I... I don't understand. You told the pirate that it contained your temptation to help me" Rumple murmured but Isabelle didn't look at him,

"It does" she answered,

"It's bloody empty" Rumple said in frustration causing Isabelle to look at him sadly,

"Exactly" she told him with no feeling in her eyes... Or her heart.

* * *

 **IS ALL WHAT IT SEEMS?! REVIEW FOR CHAPTER 1!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Whose Fate? Which Fate? What Fate?**

* * *

 **~ The Real World ~**

* * *

Rumple looked at Isabelle hopelessly,

"So... The chest is empty because you truly don't have any means or urge to free me from my curse" he concluded sadly as Isabelle finished off her hot chocolate, placing the mug down within the sink,

"That would be true except the chest isn't empty" she corrected as she washed the mug, dried it before putting it away and wiped down the counter as Rumple looked at her confused,

"I... I don't understand" he murmured, opening the chest for her to see,

"It is empty" he pointed out, looking towards her to see her smile sadly,

"... Back in the wish realm when I fled my fate... I ran into your son... The brother I probably would have come to know if fate had worked out differently" Isabelle began,

"Gideon..." Rumple murmured causing Isabelle to nod,

"He didn't know who I was but we became fast friends... He told me of his childhood and told me of how his parents had taught him that it is what's on the inside that truly counts... So now I advice you, father... Look inside the chest again" she encouraged gently with a sad smile as a soft silence fell between them as Rumple slowly turned back to the chest and reached inside only to find the bottom of the chest was simply a magical illusion which broke instantly when he touched it and he was able to retrieve an old photo; Displaying the image of Belle holding a new born baby as his other realm self sat by her side, crying tears of joy and Rumple couldn't bring himself to speak as he looked at Isabelle with a numb expression and she approached, taking the photo from him gently,

"The chest was a metaphor to teach you that although my actions so far made it seem like my motivation to help you was nothing... The truth was that I have always held the intention of helping you... You're my papa and I love you so much... This has been my reason for doing all of this. The thought of killing you... Breaks my heart... But if this is truly what you want then... I shall do it for you, papa" she told him and held out her free hand causing Rumple to smile at her in relief as he retrieved the dagger from his bag and handed it to her causing her to smile sadly with a nod,

"Thank you... Isabelle" he told her before watching her turn towards Killian with a sad smile,

"The only regret I have is that I won't be able to have more time with you" Isabelle told him and Killian looked at her sadly,

"This isn't fair... Surely there must be another way" he pleaded weakly and she cupped his cheek softly,

"I'm afraid not, Captain... This is one voyage I have to take alone and unfortunately it's a one way trip" she told him before leaning up and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek,

"My final gift to you..." she told him before whispering something in his ear and a tear fell down his cheek and he nodded as she pulled away before turning to Rumple,

"... Say hit to mama for me?" she requested and Rumple nodded with a peaceful smile,

"Of course" he told her,

"... I love you, Papa" Isabelle whispered as a tear fell down her cheek and thrust the dagger forward but her actions stopped midway causing her to frown,

"Wh... What?... I don't understand" she murmured and both Killian as well as Rumple frowned in confusion,

"I... I can't move" Isabelle murmured but then cried out in pain, causing her to drop the dagger and Killian quickly supported her with an expression of concern,

"Isabelle, what's wrong?" Killian demanded as Rumple quickly cupped her cheek in attempts to see what was wrong but Gothel suddenly appeared in a cloud of smoke with a smirk on her face and a glowing white heart in her hand,

"Oh she's fine. Just a little heartburn" Gothel mocked, applying slight pressure to the enchanted organ in her hand as she admired it causing Isabelle to wince more,

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Rumple yelled but Gothel continued to smirk,

"Oh just look at that blissful black smoke swirling within this precious white heart... Pure and precious but still tainted with the ultimate darkness. Darkness that will soon be mine once released which is my I'm afraid I can't let her kill you, Dearie because her heart will break if she does and then the magic dies with her" she admitted with a mocking sympathetic tone as she knelt down and picked up the twisted dagger and sliced Isabelle's heart with it causing her to cry out in agony but Gothel smiled blissfully,

"Ahhhh you see?... Even the most delicate of hearts can be plunged into darkness" she said, allowing them to see the black mist flowing from the dagger into Isabelle's heart,

"Well there's so much to do and so little time. We must be going now. Bye bye, darlings" she bid before vanishing in a cloud of smoke, taking Isabelle's weak form with her.

* * *

 **DAMMIT GOTHEL! Review for chapter 11!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: The Darkness Within**

* * *

 **~ The Real World ~**

* * *

Swirling dark clouds tarnished with a purple light twisted above the community garden that Henry's daughter, Lucy loved so much and Gothel had chosen this spot to summon the coven of shadows whom had dressed Isabelle in an ebony dress before shackling her to the wishing well as Gothel placed Isabelle's heart on a pedestal; Watching with a smirk as it slowly filled the darkness,

"For centuries we have waited for the eternal darkness!... Who would have ever thought it would be this weak and simple child that shall be the one to grant us our destiny?!" Gothel proclaimed earning multiple laughter as a weak Isabelle tried in vain to break away from her shackles and Gothel gave a humorless chuckle before approaching her and knelt down, lifting her chin with the tip of the dark one's dagger,

"Once the clock strikes midnight... The prophecy will be complete. Your heart will be returned. You will die and the darkness you have so cruelly kept to yourself shall be mine" Gothel whispered with a smirk and Isabelle looked up with a weak, pleading expression that was mixed with fear,

"... Please... I don't want the darkness" Isabelle whispered but Gothel only smirked even more,

"Oh, Princess... You already have it. It's always been there... But not for long" she assured before standing and retrieved Isabelle's now dark heart before turning back towards her as her fellow witches began chanting an ancient ritual within a foreign language which was lost to the ages,

"Tonight! A new dark one shall be born!... And from her death that shall follow shortly after... She shall bless us with the eternal darkness that we have for too long waited for!" Gothel announced as she approached Isabelle's weak form with the tarnished heart in her heart.

* * *

Killian drove frantically with Rumple in the passenger seat,

"I DON'T THINK THE ONE HANDED MAN IN LOVE SHOULD BE DRIVING WHEN THE WOMAN HE LOVES IS IN DANGER!" Rumple yelled frantically as he held on tightly,

"MY CAR! I'M DRIVING!" Killian yelled simply as he put his foot down and continued driving even faster towards the dark swirling clouds.

* * *

Isabelle cried out as Gothel shoved the dark heart into her chest and she frantically fought against her bonds with tightly shut eyes as Gothel stepped away and knelt in respect as two witches released Isabelle's shackled before they and the rest of their sisters also knelt in respect as Gothel held up the dark dagger as Isabelle slowly stood, opening her eyes to reveal that they had turned fully black and Gothel smirked,

"Dark one. Hear me! We before you are your humble servants but it is also we that control you... With this dagger I order you to welcome your death and bestow upon us the eternal darkness!" Gothel yelled and Isabelle slowly approached her before kneeling down... Everything was silent for a moment before Isabelle suddenly plunged her hand into Gothel's chest and ripped out her heart causing Gothel to gasp in pain whilst Isabelle proceeded to rip the dagger from her grasp,

"You should have ordered me not to harm any of you" Isabelle whispered in Gothel's ear before crushing her heart into dust beneath her fingers causing Gothel to fall dead at her feet and Isabelle then flicked her wrist causing all the other witches to turn to stone and she smirked,

"Some prophecy" she mocked before turning towards the well and smirked,

"Why should only dark magic be mine?... When I can have all of it?" she asked in a murmur before placing her hands on the well's edge and powerful energy began to flow into her body whilst lightning flashed overhead.

* * *

 **Can Rumple and Killian save Isabelle from the darkness? REVIEW FOR CHAPTER 12! THE FINAL CHAPTER!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: What You Mean To Me**

* * *

Isabelle had her black eyes closed in bliss as every type of magic flowed into her veins,

"ISABELLE STOP!" Rumple yelled as he and Killian ran into the community garden causing her to open her eyes before rolling them and she turned away from them,

"Well if it isn't the unfortunate coward and the one handed pirate. Your interrupting me from absorbing magic so I suggest you run whilst I'm still merciful" she warned going to turn away but Rumple took a step forward,

"Isabelle, listen to me. If you do this... If you succeed in absorbing all magic then you won't be you anymore. There is even no telling what that amount of power could do to you. It could be too much. It could destroy you" Rumple warned desperately but Isabelle only looked at him with a bored expression,

"It's my birthright... Don't you see, Papa?... There is only darkness but... Perhaps you're right. No one can say I'm not fair. We can share and rule this world and the others beyond it together" Isabelle said with a smile and Killian looked at her with concern,

"Isabelle this isn't you... You never wanted anything to do with dark magic" Killian reminded her,

"I do if it means I can still live... If it means I can still have a life with you" she whispered causing Killian to look stunned as she stepped towards him with a frown on her face,

"You think just because my heart is dark; I still don't want a life with you?" she asked as her black eyes gazed into his and she smiled softly taking his hand in her own,

"We can have it all, Killian... I could give you everything you've ever desired." she told him before flicking her wrist causing Killian's hand to be restored,

"You can have what ever you want. I can give you the sea. Every ocean in every realm. You would rule them all... I could even give you your brother back if you wished" Isabelle whispered causing Killian to frown,

"You... You can do that?... But... No, I thought... There is no magic that can bring back the dead" he murmured, trying to convince himself but Isabelle smiled softly, brushing the back of her hand against the stubble on his cheek,

"I am absorbing all magic, Killian. From every realm and there are many stories that contain the magic of Resurrection" she told him before looking at Rumple gently,

"I could even give you the freedom you desire and I can still live. You can be with mother again" she told him and looked back at Killian,

"You once told me that you loved me despite the darkness in my heart... That darkness is still there. There's just a little bit more now... Do you still love me... Killian?" she asked softly and they leaned into each other but Rumple suddenly stepped in between them and shook his head,

"No, Isabelle this is wrong" he said firmly, making Isabelle frown,

"But... I'm offering you both everything you want. Does it truly matter how you both get it?" she asked confused,

"Desires should be earned... Not taken" Rumple told her,

"You didn't seem to think that when you tried to take your freedom whilst attempting to force the darkness on me" Isabelle snapped firmly with a glare,

"And I was wrong... But Isabelle, Hear me now. I beg you... Reject the darkness. Just say no." he told her and watched her look down at the ground sadly,

"But... If I do... Then I shall have nothing. I can give you the freedom you deserve but at the same time I lose you... And then I'll die... Meaning I'll lose Killian" she murmured but Rumple took her hand with a sad smile before taking Killian's hand and joined them together,

"If my freedom means driving you both apart... Then I don't want it. I will find another way to reunite with your mother, Isabelle... I should never have accepted your life as the price" Rumple told her and Isabelle looked up at Killian gently,

"I... I don't know what to do" she murmured as a pure black tear fell down her cheek which Killian brushed away with his thumb,

"... A few hours ago. You whispered something in my ear..." he told her before leaning forward and whispered something to her causing her to look at him stunned before looking down at the twisted dagger in her hand,

"... I reject the darkness" she said firmly with a glare before throwing the dagger away from her and she gasped suddenly as her eyes returned to normal and she fell forward but Killian and Rumple were quick to steady her and they looked at her concerned,

"I... It's gone... It's gone" Isabelle whispered before hugging them both tightly and they smiled relieved as they hugged her back.

* * *

Killian and Rumple shook hands as they offered each other a thankful smile,

"Best of luck finding your way back to your wife, mate" Killian bid and Rumple smiled,

"Best of luck to you both... You take care of her" Rumple said gesturing to Isabelle whom had gone to retrieve the dagger for Rumple and Killian nodded gently,

"I will" he assured with a loving smile aimed towards Isabelle and Rumple also smiled as she made her way over,

"I wish you every happiness, Isabelle" Rumple told her and she smiled sadly, nodding,

"The same to you, papa" she said and Rumple held out his hand for the dagger and she placed the handle within his hand but didn't release and she still wore a sad smile,

"Rumplestiltskin... I release you" she whispered and the dagger glowed brightly,

"ISABELLE NO!" Rumple yelled as her eyes rolled back into her head as they fell shut and Killian quickly caught her and laid her gently on the ground as Rumple's body began to age and he weakly knelt down next to her,

"Isabelle?... Isabelle, why did you do that?" Rumple demanded with his now raspy aged voice as Killian held her and she looked up at him with a weak smile; Her eyes barely open,

"Because... You're my papa... And I love you" she murmured before turning her head and looked up at Killian,

"And I love you, too" she whispered as a tear escaped down her cheek and Killian lent his forehead against her own as tears of his own escaped his eyes,

 _"Rumple?"_ a voice called causing the old spinner to look towards the well only to find the transparent form of his wife standing there with a smile on her face and she held her hand out to him,

 _"It's time, Rumple"_ Belle told him,

"But... She's dying..." Rumple whispered,

 _"It is the fate of the guardian to die so that the dark one may be free... Isabelle has now fore-filled her destiny as the guardian and so the guardian is dead"_ Belle told him softly and Rumple slowly realized,

"The prophecy... It didn't mean death as in she would die... It meant death to explain that her destiny would come to an end" Rumple murmured causing Killian to look at the old man with a confused expression and Belle offered a soft smile,

 _"The darkness that was once inside her heart has now been completely drained. She will need rest but she will be fine"_ Belle assured and Killian smiled relieved as he looked down at Isabelle, fighting sleep within his arms and Rumple held an aged smile as he reached out and took Belle's transparent hand,

"Oh Belle... I have missed you so much" Rumple whispered as she helped him to stand and she smiled softly,

 _"I was always with you. I know you struggled in your journey back to me but Rumple. You fought the darkness and I am so proud of you"_ she told him before they both shared a soft kiss,

 _"What now?"_ Rumple asked, unaware that his mortal form laid peacefully still with a smile on his face whilst his transparent form held hands with Belle whom smiled at his question,

 _"It's time for a new adventure... My husband"_ she whispered causing Rumple to smile and he cupped her transparent cheek,

 _"My wife"_ he responded and they both vanished as they shared a long awaited kiss.

* * *

 **HAPPY ENDING! I hope you all enjoyed 'Quest For The Guardian'**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


End file.
